Daddy
by MiyaCaro
Summary: Laxus Dreyar never imagined himself as father material, but a set of big blue eyes are about to convince him otherwise. Various drabbles, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy, where's mummy gone?"

Laxus Dreyar gazed down to his daughter, gently brushing one of her many dollies hair with such precision you would easily think she was thirteen, not three. That was one of the many complexities the lightning mage had faced since he was given the news of his impending fatherhood.

_Mirajane Strauss sat behind the Fairy Tail bar, thinking. Now this wasn't unusual for an intelligent beauty such as herself, but her light laughter and sunny smiles had been replaced with chewed lips and cold fingers tugging at snow white locks. She had just found out something, something which she wasn't sure how to feel. Of course inside she was delighted, singing from the rooftops and grinning from ear to ear, yet she feared that perhaps she would be the only one to feel all this. It was then the man himself walked into the guild, bag over shoulder as many a member congratulated him on his successful mission. It wasn't a huge secret that Laxus had taken an S class mission worth just short of 50 million jewel and completed without so much as a sneeze. Everyone had speculated just how long it would take him, what he would spend the money on, and Lisanna couldn't help but put her two cent in. _

_"Ne nee-san, I think this might be the day!"_

_The demon snapped out of her trance and glanced over the bar to her younger sister, smirking behind the red straw in her mouth. Mira blinked. "What do you mean?"_

_"How could you not know?" The teen sounded surprised, dropping her drink down onto the oak. "Ever told me, she says Laxus took that job so he could get the money and buy you a ring!" _

_The elder Strauss let out an inaudible squeak, before plastering on her fullest gleam and shaking her hands wildly. "N-no way Lisanna, that's not Laxus' style, he just took it so he can opt out of jobs for a while, to spend time at the guild."_

_Lisanna stared at her sibling for a while, like she had just swallowed the strongest dose of naivety pill. "Nee-san, please be serious. I heard it from the top, Laxus wants to marry you!"_

_Mirajane turned and watched as the Thunder tribe welcomed their leader back, but she could tell Laxus just wanted to get straight to her, his eyes strayed often showing a less than happy attitude. Mira couldn't help but smile. They had been together nearly a year, but the guild had been in the dark for a good 7 months, something Laxus was not a fan of. _

"Why should we have to hide our relationship?" He told her one day as they were resting inside her apartment, watching some crappy movie as the rain lashed down on the windows. "I want everyone to know you're mine, and mine only."

He had said it so nonchalantly, that Mira couldn't help but giggle. "If the guild found out, it would be chaos, especially if the master knew."

She saw his Adams apple bob as he took down a large gulp. Although he loved his grandfather Makarov dearly, he feared the uprising of his wrath when he knew his grandson was dating the guilds pin up girl. He imagined it not to be just an ordinary walk in the park.

_Of course they were right, Laxus got such an ear bashing from the master, but after he saw how happy they were he let it go, only mumbling every so often about the how demonic their children were to be. Mira had blushed the first time, but know how she wished she had taken that piece of advice. _

_"Hey." The low rumble of the handsome blonde's voice brought her back to reality as he dropped his duffle bag onto the floor, sitting upon the barstool in front of her. With that Lisanna gave her sister a wink, slinking out of her own chair and casually walking over to a table with Cana, Wendy and Romeo; the two youngest staring in awe as the card mage downed her barrel of booze without so much as a breath in between. _

_"Hey yourself." Mirajane smiled softly, handing him his favourite tipple. "How did the mission go?"_

_"Nothing major." He shrugged, taking a gulp of the liquid. "Kinda boring actually."_

_The white haired woman laughed gently. He made one of the hardest jobs in Fiore sound like taking a bubble bath. Laxus watched her laugh, the twinkle of her eyes and the softness of her hands as he grabbed them and stroked the back of one with his thumb. He watched her blush, gazing around in case anyone saw and couldn't help but chuckle. God, how he loved this woman. "So, what you been up to since I've been gone? Hope you ain't been too lonely without me."_

_Mira raised a coy eyebrow, leaning forward against the bar as their eyes clashed together. "I managed somehow." _

_Laxus smiled and nodded, placing his drink down. "I heard those dumbasses back there have been whispering in your ear, some dumb rumours right?"_

_The takeover mage glanced over his broad shoulder to Evergreen and Lisanna sitting together, subtly smiling and waggling their fingers towards her. Mira frowned. _

_"Ah, just ignore em." Laxus spoke playing with the charms on her bracelet. "We do things when we say, right? Anyways, marriage can wait; we got plenty more freedom before that arrives. With that money I made on the job, we can just about do whatever we want. I say you go shop yourself stupid, I think you deserve it being with this bunch of idiots all day, a nice dress or something, maybe a-"_

_"Laxus, I'm pregnant." The words just tumbled out of her mouth before she could even register them, watching his gaze turn from chilled and relaxed to something Mirajane rarely saw upon the face of Laxus Dreyar; genuine shock. They stayed that way for a few minutes, the background noise of the rowdy guild their only source of certainty. The woman bit the inside of her lip so hard it began to bleed. Gulping down the taste of blood she blinked as Laxus shifted in his chair, hands still clasped around hers. _

_"Well then." He coughed, glancing back to her. "I guess I should marry you then, huh?"_

_"Seems that money will come in handier than we thought." She replied, trying to hold back the joy as she saw his golden eyes alight, both sharing a secret in their own little world as they held each other's hands and squeezed. _

Indeed it was a shock to the system; yet a happy one. Everyone else was just as excited for them after they got back from their first scan, picture clutched in Mira's hand as she giggled around the other girls who cooed at the black and white sight. Laxus chose to sit back and watch; beer in hand as the men joked at how his life was officially over. Even Makarov nodded along, but he had to be the most thrilled of them all. Seemingly becoming a great grandfather had reignited his enthusiasm for guild parties, which were known for their extravagances. It was after the many months of morning sickness, mood swings, strange cravings (kicking him out of bed to go get some shoe polish), that he heard the tiny little set of lungs scream out into the world, letting everyone know they had arrived. Bets had been made on the sex of the baby, most leaning towards a boy. Laxus couldn't say he was angry over this, he could see himself with a son; fishing on the river and teaching him to kick the shit out of Natsu. Yeh, a son would be awesome.

"Congratulations." The nurse smiled as he entered the room. "You have a baby girl."

Laxus blinked. He was no good with feelings and girly stuff, he had warned Mira of this just a few weeks earlier. With a slight nervousness he approached the crib beside his exhausted partner, smiling weakly as she watched him gaze into the small bed.

It was then Laxus Dreyar knew that from now on he was to be the biggest fool on earth, with a tiny baby girl wrapping him round her finger with so much as a bat of her big blue eyes.

To this day Laxus had lived into his own prophecy. Now as he watched the three year old sit her doll down into that stupid red car Gray and Juvia had bought her on her last birthday. The damn thing made all sorts of car noises and seemingly chose to have a mind of its own at three in the morning. How close he had come to blowing it into a thousand pieces. When their child was born the ice boy in for a torture.

"She went into the city with your aunt." Came his reply to her original question, watching her try and climb onto his lap. Her blonde pigtails whipped around her head as she did so, frilly socks falling down around her pink shoes. Yes her father's equal in many ways, personality, intelligence and especially stubbornness. However those large cerulean eyes came into their own when she was angry. Her mother all the way, the demons very own mini me.

"Why?" Came her favourite question, resting her head into the fur of his coat. Laxus sighed inwardly, watching her tiny little face fill with curiosity.

Ada Dreyar was a cute kid, but with parents like hers, it was no wonder.


	2. Welcome to the Guild

"You should be resting."

"I _have_ been resting."

"You should be resting some more."

Mirajane merely rolled her eyes as she walked beside Laxus Dreyar, though she couldn't help but smile as they headed towards the guild. Inside one of his large hands he gripped the beautiful yellow and cream baby basket that Alzac and Bisca had generously donated. Mira had fallen in love with it when Asuka had used it all those years ago, and it was still in pristine condition. However what was inside the basket was the only person filling her thoughts.

With her baby pink sleep suit popped up to the chin, matching hat adorned with the Fairy Tail insignia, 2 day old Ada Dreyar was simply the most beautiful thing Mira had ever seen. Of course this was bias, but she was truly perfect. Laxus had felt the same; she looked just like her mother. Mira felt herself blush from his words yet again as she gently tucked a loose edge of the yellow blanket under Ada's tiny feet.

"I'm fine Laxus; I want to see everyone already."

The lighting mage eyed her down as they continued. In truth he had no reason to worry, she was one of the strongest mages in the guild, and something like childbirth wouldn't hold her down for long. However he was a man, and he couldn't help but feel overprotective, borderline stubborn about this morning's outing. Holding back a yawn he ran his hand down his face. He was still getting used to the night feeds.

"Mira-ne!"

Both glanced up as they saw Lisanna and Elfman standing outside the guild, waving. As they meet up they entered into the guild with sounds of cheers, laughter and outright chaos flying into their ears.

"Congratulations!" They cried in unison.

Laxus felt a headache coming on.

"Everyone!" Mira exclaimed, hugging her brother and sister tightly as they closed round to take a peek.

"How are you feeling?" Evergreen asked, as she and most the girls huddled over.

"Better for seeing you guys." She smiled.

"She's tiny." Natsu blinked; him and Happy barging through to look into the crib.

"Of course she's tiny; idiot." Gray replied, joining him. "She's a baby."

"She was a little smaller than usual." Mira quickly interjected, feeling a full on bout emitting from the duo. "She was a few weeks early after all."

"Early?" Natsu looked confused. "Mira, you were hu-"

"Ahaha Natsu! Why don't you go and fetch our present?" Lucy grabbed his shoulders and turned him in the opposite direction, how he didn't feel Laxus' eyes burning through his head she would never know. Guess he was just that dense.

"You didn't have to get us anything." The mage himself spoke, placing the seat upon one of the wooden tables. "The old man got us plenty, believe me."

"Just a little something." Lucy beamed, Mira smiling back. "So, can I have a squeeze?"

"As Godmother, I should go first." Erza quipped.

"Erza-chan, you're godmother?" Juvia asked.

"Of course." Erza looked pleased with herself. "The baby will need someone when Mira and Laxus are away, as a godmother the care wellbeing of Ada is my duty."

"She's got three beasts surrounding her!" Wakaba laughed loudly; smoke emitting from his pipe in the shape of shadowy demons.

"Well you can all have a cuddle, but first she really needs a feed." Mira beamed, removing the yellow blanket and gently unbuckling the safety straps as Ada began to wiggle. As she lifted the tiny girl up and against her shoulder she nodded towards the back room. "You girls are welcome to come along."

"Can't you feed Ada chan here?" Happy piped up, looking confused.

"Don't be so naïve Happy!" Charle chastised, crossing her arms.

Laxus grumbled whilst Mira merely giggled, walking away.

"Maybe when you get older Happy, you will understand." Levy smiled; her and the majority of the women heading in the demons direction.

"It's simple Happy!" Natsu had returned, looking rather pleased with himself. "Mira feeds Ada with her ti-"

Before another syllable could be uttered the dragon slayer had found himself electrocuted to a crisp, smack down in the layers of wooden flooring.

"Oi Laxus, come get a beer!" Bixlow waved from the bar, him and Freed holding up their alcoholic beverages as the lighting mage cracked his knuckles, heading in their direction.

"Seriously, you are too stupid for words." Gray stood over his comrade's charred body, quietly shaking his head.

...

Hi guys :)

just to let you know I will try and keep my little drabbles in order, but I may randomly jump from time to time ^^;

Glad you're enjoying it so far :)


	3. Halloween

As he sat within the confines of the guild, Laxus grumbled. Tonight was Halloween and so Fairy Tail was to throw another one of their legendary parties, something the Dragon Slayer was not looking forward to. It was no secret he was one of the most socially awkward people you were ever likely to meet, let alone take notice of his deep and belittling attitude towards any sort of reason as to why this crazy guild would justify another night of lousy music and alcohol by the truck load. Of course he was immensely proud of his guild, and Nakama; but he would never understand their reasoning.

Still, here he was. Sitting around one of the tables, leaning back into his chair with arms crossed over his chest, grumbling. Few members here and there were preparing the guild. Evergreen and Elfman were placing up decorations, in between intense arguments about how much webbing was needed for a "man's decoration". Grey and Laki were placing out the food, with a few quite impressive ice sculptures thrown in for good measure, as well as wooden ghosts sprouting up in random places. Levy and Max were arranging the seating, with Lisanna behind the bar setting up new bottles of rum and spirits. Laxus' eyes narrowed, pondering just where the usual barmaid had disappeared to. She better not had run out; she practically had to drag him here.

"What do you think?"

The voice of said person flew into his left earlobe, his eyes turning to face her. Instead what he was faced with was a small bundle of black fur and sparkly pink ears, small gappy teeth smiling down towards him. She had told him she was buying a seriously cute Halloween outfit; and quite disappointingly; he thought it might have been for her. Still, he couldn't help but smile as his 1 year old daughter reached out to him, a small portion of her blonde bangs poking out from the hood of the cat costume.

"She's smaller than some of the rats in this town; they'd beat her up for sure." Came his rather dry witted reply, taking Ada into his lap as she tugged on the false tail behind her.

Mirajane narrowed her eyes. "She's adorable, a perfectly cute little kitty cat."

"I thought the idea of Halloween was to be scary, not cute." The blonde raised a coy eyebrow. "Still, if she's anything like you when she gets older."

Mirajane rolled her eyes, leaning down to placed a small kiss upon his lips. "Don't be such a baby. Anyways…" She smiled, eyes twinkling. "I still have to put _my _costume on."

As she turned and began to walk away, Laxus couldn't help but watch, pondering. The pulling of his coat brought him back to reality as Ada found her feet and stood upon her father's leg, the bell of her collar jingling. "Cat says Meow!"

The dragon slayer chuckled. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a waste of time after all.


	4. Summer Sun

The sun was strong this morning, and Laxus was sure if he moved from his spot laid out across the wooden slats of their balcony, it would get even more ridiculous. Gently opening one eye he gazed over to the weight upon his left side. Leaning against him Ada was off in one of her games, two dolls and a dinosaur talking to each other. The blazing heat rained down upon her head, and with a frown he glanced over to where her hat had been discarded. Without a word he picked it up and dropped it back on her head, the girl herself barely noticing; the dinosaur had decided to eat one of the dolls legs.

"Laxus, you ready to go?"

The lighting mage arched his head backward, seeing an upside down Mirajane standing at the balcony doors of their apartment. She had dressed for the summer weather, a pink bikini top and a colourful sarong draped around her hips, her hair pinned back away from her neck. He couldn't say he was disappointed.

"I don't see the point in heading down to the guild. It's gonna be twice as hot, twice as muggy and twice as annoying with all those damn idiots."

Mira merely rolled her eyes, heading out onto the walkway and giving Ada her sandals, bending down to help her. "It's good to be sociable now and then, and Ada wants to go swimming."

"I have my armbands daddy, so I won't need any help." Ada piped up nonchalantly, putting the strap of her shoe through its buckle.

Mira couldn't help but smile. "Juvia is on pool duty."

As the takeover mage stood back up Ada left her toys and ran towards the front door. Laxus merely grumbled, leaning up and standing beside her, dwarfing her petite frame. "So let her go." He rested his hands against her hips, pulling her in closer. "We can stay here, just the two of us."

"As much as I'd love to..." Mira giggled as he nipped at her neck. "I promised Master I would help out with the barbecue; you know what Natsu's like unsupervised."

With that Laxus growled, stopped what he was doing and looked into her eyes. They always looked so innocent to everyone else, but he could read them like a book. They promised something much later if he was good today.

As he sighed and gave in, Mira grinned and threw him his shirt, walking away towards the front door. Women were a complex species, but she just took the biscuit.


	5. Happy Birthday

"Oi, Jiji."

"Hn."

"Just how much food did you order?"

"About 700 platters, why do you ask?"

"She's turning 4 Jiji, not 21."

Master Makarov placed his beer beside him, cross legged upon the top of the Fairy Tail bar. Glancing out over the vast array of people he spotted his great granddaughter in the middle of the commotion unwrapping another of many presents the guild members had bestowed upon her. As she pulled out a large pink wooden doll house Laki had made her, she grinned broadly. Makarov merely smiled as his grandson frowned beside him. "Every birthday should be a big celebration Laxus, no matter how old."

The blonde merely grunted; observing Mira place another present in front of their daughter, smile bright. She of course had gone along with this whole damn thing alongside the Master, any excuse to put Ada in another pretty dress. Not that the girl had liked it an inch.

He was pretty sure it was already stained in cake.

"Daddy look!"

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of her bounding towards him. He bent down to meet her.

"It's a Robo-Bear!" She exclaimed, holding out the light brown teddy, a small yellow light emitting out from its stomach. "Auntie Lisanna said it sings songs at night when I go to sleep so the monsters won't come eat me."

"Pfft, don't need some bear to do that." He replied, placing a large hand underneath her legs as he picked her up, blonde pigtails bouncing to her giggles. "I protect you, remember?"

"Yeh, but you can't sing daddy." Ada replied quietly, looking extremely deadpan. "So Robo-Bear can do that, so you can worry about Mummy, ok?"

It didn't need more than one brain cell to take note that 'Demon' Mirajane did not need protection in any which way, but Laxus smiled.

"Sure thing kid."

"Hey, let's get this party started!" Lucy cried out, turning on the magical jukebox in the corner. As the music blared out and the lights flashed down onto the heaving floor Ada placed a small kiss upon her father's cheek before jumping down, running towards the Fairy Tail girls as they held out their hands to dance with her.

"She has your stubbornness I see." Makarov sipped his beer.

Laxus leaned against the bar, watching as Ada danced holding hands with Juvia. He grabbed his own drink. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


	6. Mr Stork

One for Mirajane ^^

I'm really glad everyone is enjoying my drabbles so far!

...

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Where do babies come from?"

The takeover mage almost jumped out of skin, the tumbler she was drying falling from her hands and onto the floor. Ignoring the broken glass surrounding her she slowly turned to face her daughter, sitting upon a barstool with various colouring books surrounding her. Her bright blue eyes blinked; a face completely pokerfaced. It was the completely opposite to Mirajanes, who was pretty sure she looked somewhere between shocked and completely traumatized. "W-what made you ask that sweetie?"

Ada shrugged, looking back to the blue crayon she was using. "Natsu said to Lucy that they needed to hurry up back to their house to make some." She looked up again. "Do you have to buy a machine?"

Now someone such as Natsu Dragneel was idiotic enough to say such a thing in front of a four year old, so Mira could easily forgive. Laxus would be another question, but she hoped she wouldn't have to tell him about said conversation she was currently having. Clicking her fingers the dustpan and brush scurried out from the shelf to quickly clean to mess she'd made and so she walked towards her daughter, leaning against the bar to watch her artistry. A large blue whale was her picture of choice and she was pretty good at keeping within the lines. She wasn't sure seaweed was pink, but she wouldn't bring it up.

"Babies happen when two people love each other very much." She began. "They come from that love."

Ada gazed up to her mother, seemingly thinking. "Like magic?"

"Yes!" The woman said it almost too quickly, happy that she seemed to be content to go along with this version. "Exactly like magic, but so much stronger."

Again she looked in deep thought, but after a while she nodded, smiling. "That sounds cool."

"It's very cool." The mage smiled, gently cupping her cheek before picking up another cloth and glass.

"Though why do you have to be naked? Natsu said that was really important."

The glass hit the floor. Screw it, that damn dragonslayer was gonna have a lot to answer for.


	7. Hot Competition

The whole guild was suffocated in deafening silence. People sipped their drinks cautiously as all eyes were affixed upon the bar, the pretty woman standing behind it looking deep in thought.

"Hmm, I don't know Jason-kun; do you think I can still compete with them all?"

The Sorcerer Weekly reporter could barely contain his excitement, nodding enthusiastically as he banged his fists onto the oak. "Of course! Mirajane still has the outstanding beauty and dazzling smile from before! You're our readers all time favourite!"

The white haired demon pondered; one finger upon the bottom of her chin. "I've changed considerably in these past years. I've had a baby; my body might not be what it used to be."

"Nee-chan, you practically snapped back after a few months." Lisanna smiled, nudging her sister from beside the child like reporter. "You could have six kids and still give those bimbos a run for their money."

Again the barmaid seemed to be still weighing up the options. "Well, I guess. Laxus, what do you think?"

The aura emitting from the other side of the bar was crippling, hence the pin drop scope of the guild as mages wondered just how long it was before Jason realised his dream pin up girls husband was mere metres away; their daughter slurping a large strawberry milkshake loudly upon the next stool along. The lighting mage had his arms crossed over his large chest, eyes narrowed and very belittling. Jason gulped loudly as he watched; sweat rolling down the back of his neck.

"Eh, you think Laxus will allow it?" Gray leant back in his chair, hands behind his head.

"What do you mean allow it? Mirajane is a very independent woman; she can do whatever she wants!" Juvia replied under hushed tones.

The ice mage smirked. "I meant will he let Jason get out of here alive?"

"Doubt it." Gajeel laughed, sharp canines on proud display.

After a few more moments of agonizing silence the S class exhaled, one eye glancing over. "Mira's a big girl, I'm sure she can make her own decisions. Besides…" He smiled slowly. "I'm one of her biggest fans."

Mirajane locked eyes with her partner; a cheeky wink sent his way. "I'd be happy to Jason-kun. Just send me all the details and I'll be there."

As the man whooped into the air with delight so did most of the men within the guild, happy at the prospect of having their old cover girl back.

It was soon flattened as Laxus glared out towards them, a crackle of lighting flying through the air.


	8. Addition

Ada Dreyar looked perplexed. As she sat upon the cool leather sofa of her family's apartment, her little fair eyebrows narrowed as she studied a picture she had been given.

Sitting beside her Mira watched, gently biting her lip as she waited for her daughter's response. The minutes seem to drag along as the 4 year old cocked her head, turning the image upside down and bought it closer to her face.

"Mummy, I can't see it."

The woman had to giggle, leaning back into the couch as she wrapped an arm around the girl, pointing into the photograph. "This little white spot, that's your baby brother or sister."

As Mira removed her finger Ada seemed to realise, nodding enthusiastically. "I can see it now! It's so small mummy, like a little bug."

"They'll soon grow big after a while, but it takes time." The mage smiled, her white locks falling over her shoulders.

"Does daddy know about the white spot?" She asked curiously.

Mira shook her head. "I thought maybe we'd surprise him together, you and me."

"Yeh!" The little girl nodded with a grin. "He'll be _so _surprised !"

Mira rubbed the back of her neck. "Hopefully not too much."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing within the middle of the room, Laxus blinked. In fact he did nothing but and as Mira leaned back into the plush settee, she smiled. As powerful as he was, Laxus Dreyar could be severely dense. It really shouldn't have come as much of a shock to him. In truth they hadn't been exactly trying for another child, but heck they practised a lot.

With his left arm holding Ada in place upon his side, they both peeked at the photo the lighting mage was holding. Mira could have watched the duo all day, if she didn't find the whole scenario completely hysterical.

"So?"

Laxus glanced up at her words, still in a small state of shock. "So, you're pregnant?"

The demon nodded slowly, biting her lip to stop the giggles escaping. "So they tell me."

"How far gone?"

"About 8 weeks, the doctor said it could be longer; but we'll have to wait until the next scan to confirm it."

"Daddy can I have a sister?" Ada piped up from his shoulder, looking bright eyes and excited.

The man smiled softly to his daughter. "I don't think we get the option to choose."

"I thought you wanted a brother." Mira stood and walked over to her family, feeling Laxus' strong right arm pull her inwards and plant a small kiss upon her forehead. She beamed up to him.

Ada looked deep in thought before cocking her head. "Can't I have both?"

Laxus spluttered.

"No."


End file.
